doraemon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger
(Despite for having a light story, this page's gallery a bit more horror than the other pages'. Read this before you read my page.) Frederick "Freddy" Clawford von Krueger, or simply known as Freddy Krueger, is the main antagonist of the episode "Nightmare" in the When Phineas meet Nobita series. He was a assassin in his life, and when vengeful parents found out, they burned him alive in his boiler room hideout. Unbeknownst to them, Freddy made a deal with three "Dream Demons" and was resurrected as a malevolent spirit, seeking revenge on the humans, possess one to killing them, usually with his signature clawed glove. Biography Early life Frederick von Krueger was born during the 15th century on the future Washington city. Throughout his childhood, Freddy was sent from orphanage to orphanage, where he constantly endured humiliation by the other children, who thought him a monster. He was eventually adopted by an abusive alcoholic who constantly neglected and physically abused him, until Freddy finally retaliated for all those tormenting years by killing him with a knife when he was a teenager. Freddy then moved to Paris, where he secretly became a assassin (while became a police), killing dozens of children on Elm Street inside a boiler room within an old power plant where he used to work. When his wife, Loretta, discovered his secret, he strangled her in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders, but promised she would never tell. A little while later, Freddy got caught trying to kill a child who happened to be Marial Gordon (who his great grandson, James Gordon would later destroy him). Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released on a technicality preventing the court from convicting him. So, the furious parents of Springwood formed a lynch mob and tracked Freddy to his boiler room hideout where he was preparing to skip town, and lit the building on fire with torches and molotov cocktails, burning him to death. However, 3 dream demons approached him before his death, where they made a deal so that he could come back as a demon and continue his killing spree from beyond the grave on human. Freddy was made immortal because of this and began a new killing spree, making the murders look like accidents or suicide. Through the centuries, Freddy murdered children and scared the people. He became a myth of the assassin. Nightmare During the Second Galactic Civil War, Darth Sidious want to destroy the Rebels. However, he knew he can't do this himself despite of his power from the Force, as people who were more powerful than him (including his apprentice, Darth Vader) try but were defeated. Sidious knew Freddy Krueger is a powerful assassin. Dr Davros also knew this, so he hired Freddy through the Force created by Darth Sidious. Freddy accepted the deal and serves them. However, Freddy, as a spirit, can't contact with the real world. He has to possess Miss Galino, and through the episode drain her energy to create an immortal body of himself. He also corrupted Shizuka and made her mad, became his servant. Freddy used his former old power plant as his home, named his home the Dece Factory. He also plans to betray the demons, destroy them and became the only Emperor of Chaos. It was during this that he created a chemical paint thinner solution called the Dece, as the only way to kill the demons and every dark beings. Freddy, in the body of Miss Galino, employs tactics that are at odds with traditional views of justice, such as the employment of the corrupted police (whom he has hired as his new henchman) and the execution of demons (despite of their evil works, destroy them is still evil) through the Dece, which is said to be the only way to truly kill dark beings (include demons) and sent their spirits to Chaos forever. While trying to destroy the Rebels, Freddy also wishes to destroy the demons in order to build a new Empire in Chaos. He is happy to commit genocide to do so, building a huge machine by which to destroy the demons by the use of high-powered cannons filled with Dece. His plans to destroy the Rebels are in danger of being foiled if anyone finds the will to them, which gives the Rebels rightful ownership of the land. In an attempt to prevent this from happening, Freddy murders several prominent figures who could potentially end his scheme, while framing the troubled Han Solo in the process. In desperation, Han Solo seeks help and advice from James Gordon, despite his reluctance to get involved in any case after the First Galactic Civil War. After killed an old police who knew his true plans, Freddy escaped from the body of Miss Galino as he now can create his body to live and walk in the real world. He became "Mr Krueger", a police who want to destroy all the demons he saw. Freddy Krueger is merciless towards police (despite hiring one as henchman). However, it actually to be a facade as reveals that he is a former police himself and that his genocidal plan was all part of his gag. Freddy and Gordon fight in the Dece Factory where Freddy is squashed flat by his own steamroller. Since he is a immortal, he survives this and manages to re-inflate himself before revealing his true appearance to Gordon. After failing to kill Gordon with a saw, Feddy meets his demise (for being a dark being himself) when Gordon activates the Dece machine which douses the evil demon in his own concoction. As he begins to melt, Freddy shows more of his nature as he can't resist doing a direct spoof of the Wicked Witch of the West's death throes (screaming in pain, "I'm melting! Melting!") in The Wizard of Oz. He finally melts into the Dece-soaked floor and dissolves, leaving behind only his clothes, glove and hat, and Shizuka finally return to her true, good soul after end of being Freddy's servant. Miss Galino was saved. When the other Rebels (including Shizuka) come to investigate, they soon realize his death and they are now safe from his wrath forever. Nosferatu Freddy didn't appear in the episode Nosferatu, but was mentioned by Count Orlok as one of the most evil demon of the death. There are several signs that Freddy once served under Orlok as Orlok says that Freddy should be a good henchman. Another sign of his connection to Orlok is that while know about Freddy's death, Orlok shouts, "Nooooo, so I will not have you!" and said Freddy's name. Gallery Hehe.jpg|Freddy Krueger killing a police Frederkck claw.jpg|Freddy Krueger fighting James Gordon Robe.jpg|Freddy as "Mr Krueger" Fred.jpg|Freddy Krueger, the immortal murderer Freder.png|Freddy accepted the deal from Darth Sidious and Dr Davros Rebert Englud.jpg|Freddy as a human Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:When Phineas meet Nobita characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Category:Big Bads